


Sunrise

by bluecoins



Series: Sun is Coming up [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slight Internalised Homophobia, fluff like nobody's business, just two dorks being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoins/pseuds/bluecoins
Summary: A trip to the beach to heal Jong Dae’s broken heart might be what they need to accept their fear





	

Don’t need another love song, we need a love bomb

To just blow us away

To freakin blow the lights out!

Turning night to day

Hear it from miles away

 

[[Love Bomb](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeI1tMBawhE)]

 

===

 

He was seventeen when he first saw Chan Yeol.

 

It was on a sunny day, the sun was high in the sky and there was barely any clouds to shelter the world from the scalding heat. There was no wind either, summer was approaching frighteningly fast and school break will be in a week.

 

The man dressed as a Storm Trooper with the fake gun held to his torso looked miserable. Baek Hyun wished he could tell the man how lame he was because _pftt_ , Storm Trooper, why not Darth Vader? But life was shit and he could only sigh out because the reality was; he too was the same Storm Trooper’s white uniform.

 

“ _Sup_ ,” was the first word Chan Yeol had said and Baek Hyun remembered how sweaty he was, all balls wet and shit because it was such a hot day. Somehow, his homeroom teacher had managed to _coerce_ him into helping out in the school fair.

 

 _“Nothing much, just Mr. Dong accidentally putting my name up to volunteer for the school fair because he just knows how much I_ **love** _cosplaying.”_ Baek Hyun shrugged as they both stood awkwardly on the stage, watching the Darth Vader practicing his shuffling.

 

 _“Yeah, life’s a bitch.”_ Chan Yeol sighed then, voice drawling out.

 

There were two other Storm Troopers, standing there and practiced with their steps as the side dancers to Darth Vader. Baek Hyun thought that the other two must be in the same predicament as he was, _encouraged_ by Mr. Dong to participate with the promise of **F** for their physics paper if they disregard his order.

 

They said that teachers shaped their students into who they are later on in their life, and Baek Hyun can see many politicians produced from Mr. Dong’s class.

 

Both Baek Hyun and Chan Yeol can’t dance for shit.

 

They became quick friends after that.

 

_“Because losers like us need to stick with each other.”_

 

===

 

They became friends with Darth Vader a week later. Darth Vader was actually Kim Jong Dae. The only moves he can make were the shuffling.

 

Jong Dae always boasted off that he was strong –all macho and heartless cold motherfucker that even when the world was cut into two and swallowing a whole hospital along, he won’t let out even as much as a whimper. Because he was just a mean mofo, and all real men were like that.

 

But then he got dumped that evening. They were just in their first year of college. His girlfriend of one year had dumped him in front of the library with a smile and a whispered “ _Sorry_!” before she went away. The situation was much different than how Jong Dae had convinced them to be.

 

Like how he was downing shots after shots, calling out for vodkas, scotches and weird flavours of schnapps.

 

_“She fucking broke it off!”_

 

_“How dare her!”_

 

_“Is she blind?”_

 

_“How can she let this face go?”_

 

_“Where else can she find a face as hot as this?”_

 

_“Motherfucker, how can anyone say no this face?”_

 

_“Have you seen the size of my junk?”_

 

_“Have you seen them?”_

 

_“You wanna see them?”_

 

_“I’ll show you!”_

 

_“I’ll fucking show you!”_

 

Baek Hyun decided it was time to drag the man out of the bar when Jong Dae thought it was fine for the whole world to take off his jeans. Kyung Soo looked amused and Chan Yeol laughed like a retarded seal. They were lucky that Jong Dae had a pair of skinny jeans on and the pants were too tight to be taken off in his drunken haze, else, they will be kicked out by the bulky bartender himself.

 

It was Chan Yeol who drove that night with Kyung Soo on the passenger side. Jong Dae was sobbing on Baek Hyun’s shoulder in the back with snot wetting his face and in turn, Baek Hyun’s shirt. He had cried about how life was unfair and how much he actually loved the girl.   

 

“I even bought her a matching bracelet. Doesn’t she even care about two years?”

 

It was actually a year and four months. Baek Hyun had counted. Jong Dae tended to exaggerate things whenever he was sad.

 

Chan Yeol was giving Baek Hyun the eye through the rear mirror, catching his eyes for a moment before the man looked away again. The ride was loud, what, with Jong Dae's occasional cursing and wailing on top of Chan Yeol's booming annoying electros and hip-hops. 

 

_[Tell the[DJ turn it up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX4g0sxDCEw)]_

 

_[Tell the DJ bring it back]_

 

It didn’t help that Kyung Soo was singing along to Chan Yeol’s beat-boxing from the passenger side.

 

Baek Hyun heaved out a quiet sigh, leaning back against the backseat as Jong Dae cussed into his phone, fingers furiously pressing the delete button and delete and _fucking delete, go to hell you ugly bitch_. He will regret his decision come morning, but in any case, Jong Dae was close with that Chinese computer-technician guy so Baek Hyun was not really in a position to stop him. It was Jong Dae’s night, after all. Tonight was all about him.

 

It was dark outside if not for the streetlamps by the highway, highlighting the trees and the hills. The drive shouldn’t be that long. They will probably reach their destination in two and a half hours. Some might even reach there faster, but Chan Yeol had always been a careful driver, border lining too slow even.

 

It was actually Kyung Soo’s idea. He voiced it out moments ago when they were watching Jong Dae trying to drown himself with alcohol and cashew nuts.  

 

A road trip.

 

_“Jong Dae will need the ‘healing’.”_

 

_“He’s drunk. What he needs is a bed.”_

 

_“No, really Chan Yeol, he needs a fresh start.”_

 

_“And driving at 3.30am to Gangneung is a good idea?”_

 

_“With your speed, we’ll reach there around 6 and it’ll be just nice for the sunrise.”_

 

_“Should I feel insulted?”_

 

They never did this before. Four of them, going for an impromptu road trip with a drunken friend to heal his broken heart. It was unfair how Baek Hyun thought that Kyung Soo had a point. It might be a fresh start for Jong Dae. He always had a point. It was annoying how right he can be all the time. He was always so smug about that.

 

Chan Yeol’s furious rapping and head bobbing from the driver seat didn’t reflect the pace he was driving in, cruising on the slow lane as if he owns the road and the tall man looked proud as fuck, lips pursed to imitate some rapper’s gangster attitude. It was embarrassing, but it was all Chan Yeol anyway. Baek Hyun imagined he can cycle faster at this rate.

 

“You think Kris ever got his heart broken like this?” Jong Dae questioned from next to him.

 

Baek Hyun turned to see his friend slouching. Jong Dae had the phone between his grips, holding them loosely on his thighs while watching out the window. He looked sober if not for the pink cheeks and his slurry tone.

 

Kris.

 

Kris had been Jong Dae’s roommate since they stayed in the dorm last year. All first years were entitled to stay at the dormitory complex in the campus until their second year. The whole point of this system was so that the students can get used to the campus life and the university itself. Chan Yeol was Baek Hyun’s roommate since their first semester.

 

_“Can I kiss you now?”_

 

_“It’s already dark, I don’t think anyone is awake at this hour.”_

 

_“It’s college Baek Hyun-nie. No one ever sleeps.”_

 

_“Point taken. Now, do you want that kiss or can I go back to youtube?”_

 

_“Don’t be cheeky and just c’mere.”_

 

They all will have to move out by the end of this semester. Kyung Soo had already promised his classmate, a Kim Joon Myun, that they will rent out a flat next semester with their other friend. Jong Dae was still looking to choose the most suitable flat for the three of them despite how Baek Hyun had already chosen three for him to pick from.

 

His friend was picky like that because he was very careful with choices. He said he was a smart consumer and that there was nothing wrong to be frugal, but Baek Hyun knew and convinced that he was actually stingy because everyone knew he liked splurging his allowances on new games and almost always have close to nothing else to spend.

 

Baek Hyun twisted the cap of his mineral water opened and passed them to Jong Dae. His friend only gave him a disgusted face before slouching further, tilting his head away in refusing the water altogether and _remember_ , tonight _was_ about Kim Jong Dae –Baek Hyun will not force anything down his throat.

 

Bros were like that, wasn’t it?

 

He screwed the bottle shut and flung them to Jong Dae’s torso. Jong Dae groaned out in response, cursing before rolled down the window and threw the bottle out. _Bitch_ , he even took the initiative to be nice.

 

The screen of his friend’s phone lighted up after a moment, a message just came in and Baek Hyun wondered who actually care enough to text Jong Dae at 4.15am in the morning.

 

“I don’t think so.” Baek Hyun answered, but more like sighing out. Jong Dae gave him a strange look so Baek Hyun cleared his throat. “You were asking about Kris?” He’ll deal with Jong Dae the whole way while the other two bastards of a friend were busy karaoke-ing in front. He will see to it that the two deal with this fucking drunk once they reach the beach.

 

Jong Dae nodded after a while, “I’m devoted, faithful, and loyal. I never look at other woman. So why is it a man like Kris never had girls shitting on him like mine did? What’s wrong with me being nice?”

 

There was nothing notable about Kris except that he can’t keep his junk tucked into his pants like a gentleman should. Jong Dae always barged into Baek Hyun’s and Chan Yeol’s room in the middle of the night, cursing about wanting to castrate his roommate before sleeping on the floor.

 

 _“I swear to god –one day, I will_ **really** _do it.”_

 

Baek Hyun took it as a sign, really, because his friend had shitty timings and almost always stormed in whenever things between the two lovers were about to get steamy. Chan Yeol always said that what they were doing was wrong, but Baek Hyun was a patient man. He will wait until it became right with Chan Yeol because by then, he knew that everything will be worth it. It was frustrating at times, his guts would churn into a black hole, but the two learned how to navigate through it.

 

They’ve been together for two years after all.     

 

Baek Hyun didn’t answer him. Jong Dae snored out after that and Chan Yeol was too busy arguing with Kyung Soo about choosing a song to sing to. Baek Hyun wondered why the tall man even bothered trying at all when it will all turn to naught.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Stop trying, Chan Yeol. 

 

Because Kyung Soo will always win.

 

===

 

He remembered that he ask this once--

 

 _“Do you think we will ever come out, Chan Yeol-lie?”_ the tall man was strumming his guitar by the floor when Baek Hyun had asked that. Baek Hyun was on his single bed, lain on his stomach with his laptop on as he browsed through all his subscriptions on youtube.

 

The sunlight was gentle that evening as they streamed in between the day curtain, cascading Chan Yeol in soft lines and made his skin seemed aglow.

 

Baek Hyun hadn’t anticipated anything. They talked about this once when they got together just the year before. Nothing extravagant, just Baek Hyun sitting on the couch of his house with the TV on and Chan Yeol on the floor copying his homework.

 

Chan Yeol’s answer had been the same then.

 

_“Maybe, one day. Just not now. It’s not normal.”_

 

_“You mean us?”_

 

_“Yeah, us. It’s wrong.”_

 

_“I’m sure Jong Dae won’t mind.”_

 

_“Of course he doesn’t. But one is not enough to win against the rest of the society.”_

 

_“It’s okay. I’ll wait. We can wait.”_

 

Baek Hyun was jolted awake from the gentle tug, not even realising he had dozed off and he opened his eyes to see Chan Yeol staring at him from the front seat. The tall man had twisted his upper body around, hand hovering over the shorter man.

 

The light from outside was glaring and it was then that Baek Hyun realised that they had stopped by the rest area. There were only the two of them in the car. Kyung Soo and Jong Dae were missing.

 

“What’s up?” Baek Hyun croaked sleepily and Chan Yeol grinned in response.

 

“You missed Jong Dae throwing up from the window. Epic shit, by the way.” The tall man laughed and _that_ got Baek Hyun awake.

 

“Wh-what, seriously? While you were driving or when you’ve stopped?” he straightened up, eyes wide as he stared at the other man.

 

“Wait up.” Chan Yeol told him before pushing the door opened and he rushed out before closing back again. He opened the door on the other end of the backseat and slid in, closing the door back after that. “Kyung Soo and I agreed that we’ll shift after this. He said my driving sucks.” Chan Yeol told him when Baek Hyun looked at him confusedly. The shorter man nodded in response.

 

“So, what happened?” the engine was still running, the a/c was on, but the fan wasn’t strong. It probably due to someone getting cold like a pussy somewhere in the middle of the journey and Baek Hyun suspected that it was him.

 

“We were driving when Jong Dae suddenly scream for us to stop. I thought he was talking shit, but then he pulled down the window and just barfed out.” Baek Hyun’s heartbeat hiccupped when Chan Yeol took a hold his palm, intertwining their fingers and his face burned up as he looked up at the tall man.

 

“ _Fuck_. How come no one woke me up? I should’ve seen that shit.” Baek Hyun groaned because the sight would’ve been epic, but instead of recording it, he was snoring his ass off that whole time.

 

“We can always wait for _another_ heartbreak.” Chan Yeol laughed, squeezing his hand in turn.

 

It was pathetic how despite being together for almost two years, Baek Hyun still thought that Chan Yeol looked fucking radiant.

 

“Was there any car behind us then? Did any of it got onto your car?” He feigned nonchalance, working up his poker face because Baek Hyun was supposed to be cool like that. Chan Yeol was the one who had 5000 different expressions for a single reaction. But his facade only pull Chan Yeol closer as the man shifted nearer with a stupid grin.

 

“Nah, the road was dead and it was a clean cut –straight with the wind. The road was clear, I mean, look around you. The nearest car is that red Hyundai at the end of the rest area there.” Baek Hyun didn’t need to turn around and see. He knew Chan Yeol never lied.

 

_[Here we go]_

 

_[Come with me]_

 

_[There’s a world out there that we should see]_

 

_[Up here we go take my hand]_

 

_[Up take my hand coz with you here I’m a Rocketeer]_

 

_[Let’s fly]_

 

The song was soft from the stereo. It was Kyung Soo’s favourite song, a soft cover of [Rocketeer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dStdUl5m6iI). Chan Yeol played this version on piano once. They were seventeen and Baek Hyun had fallen in love then.

 

Chan Yeol leaned over, the kiss was chaste and his lover had pulled away even before Baek Hyun can respond. He had leaned away after that, pushing himself against the seat while body sagging down into the leathered seat. Baek Hyun had grinned like a drunken man, chest tightening as brain short-circuit from giddy debauchery while Chan Yeol barked out a loud laugh.

 

Kyung Soo and Jong Dae returned two minutes later.

 

===

 

Kyung Soo parked Chan Yeol’s white Cerato at the parking lot just some walking distance away from the beach. The sun will really rise soon. The sky over there had looked purplish by then and Jong Dae was the first one who got out, he looked so much fresher and now, he looked just as excited to see the sea.

 

Of course Kyung Soo was right.

 

And he looked so fucking proud from the driver seat as he twisted to face the two men at the back with a _what-did-I-tell-you_ look.

 

Chan Yeol offered his middle finger in return while Baek Hyun just got out of the car.

 

He regretted his decision immediately.

 

It was freezing.

 

“I wonder _whose_ idea it was to drop by the beach at 5.45am during _fall_.” Baek Hyun shouted purposely when Kyung Soo opened the door and walked out.

 

“Don’t be such a girl and grab the blanket I packed from the boot.” The shorter man smirked and Baek Hyun snarled as he folded his arms around himself, rubbing his upper arms when goosbumps prickled his skin alive.

 

“You packed clothes and blanket and still have the balls to call me a girl?”

 

“It's called practicality, Byun, read a dictionary for once and just appreciate my hospitality, dipshit.” Kyung Soo walked towards Jong Dae, leaving a glower Baek Hyun behind. It didn’t last that long anyway. Because soon, big hand was covering his head with a red beanie and a woollen black blanket draped over his shoulder.

 

Cold lips pecked the long side of his throat and deep voice timbering down his skin, prompting all the hair on his neck to come alive.

 

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Chan Yeol said before following the other two male. His black acoustic guitar was slung across his delicious looking broad back and Chan Yeol put a huge jumper on while holding onto two extra jackets for the two other assholes.

 

Baek Hyun ran after them, feeling like the blanket around him billowing with the wind akin to the flamboyant cape around a superhero would.   

 

===

 

_[[It was you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kApLREe43jA) who made this happen]_

 

_[(You) who I ran into]_

 

_[(You) who changed my seconds]_

 

_[(You) who came out of the blue]_

 

He knew this song.

 

Chan Yeol’s fingers were plucking the notes neatly, nylon strings were hard between his fingers and his posture seemed relaxed as he played the song while sitting crossed legs by the beach. Baek Hyun was next to him, blanket tight around himself like a cocoon and Kyung Soo was a few distance away from them with Jong Dae, nearing to the waterline.

 

_[Love is coming to my heart]_

 

_[Love is coming to my heart, oh yeah]_

 

Baek Hyun abandoned the blanket after a while, going for Chan Yeol’s loose jumper as he lighted up a stick of Marlboro. His hands were shaking from the cold as he got up from his previous position. It was warmer when he moved around like this rather than staying in one place.

 

Chan Yeol abandoned his guitar along with the blanket, following the other man's footsteps. The tall man had a zipped up black hoody beneath the jumper he just took away from him. The hood was covering his black hair and they were standing next to each other now, so close, yet so far.

 

“It says that the sun will rise in 15 minutes.” Baek Hyun relayed to him what Kyung Soo earlier had said. Orange was bleeding into the purple background, Jong Dae was shouting weird new single life resolution with Kyung Soo looking on with a disapproving face.

 

“I will learn how not to be faithful from Kris starting today onwards!” the man shouted until his face turned red. Jong Dae really looked shaken up. Breakups were brutal. While he never experience them, he saw what it did to people. 

 

“What makes you so sure he’ll teach you?” Baek Hyun shouted back and Jong Dae had turned around in a swift, eyes slanted as he glared at the other man.

 

“What the fuck is your problem? He said he will teach me, I have the messages! I’ll fucking show you!” Jong Dae pulled out his phone from his pocket and threw it towards Baek Hyun, only for the device to fall midway into the sand. Jong Dae didn’t move and Baek Hyun was cackling by then. “We will pick _that_ up later, then I’ll fucking show you!” Jong Dae screamed instead and Baek Hyun only shook his head.

 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Baek Hyun had asked, but was ignored when Jong Dae turned around and walked towards Kyung Soo who was busy browsing through his phone. He probably was looking through the weather forecast or some news or shit.

 

Baek Hyun looked down when cold fingers pulled what remain of his cigarette from between his fingers. Chan Yeol looked like a wreck as he put them between his trembling lips. His inhalation was deep.

 

“Ask me.” Chan Yeol ordered and Baek Hyun blinked at the tall man from next to him. The wind was cold, icy even and the water seemed calm. Chan Yeol finally exhaled before flicking the cigarette away.

 

“Ask you what?” Baek Hyun raised an eyebrow, “There’re many things I can ask, for example –did you really misplace our new purchased box of condoms? Were you the one who finished up all of my IKEA chocolates? Did you really have a basketball meeting last night or was that just you skipping laundry night and dumping all your dirty shits on me so that I have to take the load down?” Baek Hyun deadpanned, pulling out a snort from Chan Yeol before it turned into a full scale hyena's wail.

 

Jong Dae was sitting on the sand by the beach with Kyung Soo, their shoes were abandoned further up on the dryer part of the sandy beach, but the hem of their pants was already drenched. Kyung Soo had anticipated that as well. He saw the extra change of clothing for the four of them in the car's boot.

 

Chan Yeol’s grin was wide, he was no longer laughing and his teeth were chattering. Baek Hyun liked to believe that it was the wind affecting him. “Ask me will we come out one day?” Chan Yeol was looking up at the dark blue sky. The sun will rise soon. The black sky was now all painted in a hue of blues, from dark to light, a gradient of orange, purple and blue. It was beautiful.

 

“Will we come out one day?” Baek Hyun asked almost mechanically when his heartbeat was actually running amok under his chest, frantically trying to find an escape from its confinement, because hope was a shitty thing. It was becoming hard to swallow and his stomach was clenching with the growing layers of hope.

 

Chan Yeol took his hand then, Baek Hyun had immediately looked down to their linked hands in response, face growing hot. White on red, thick on slender.  

 

“Chan Yeol?” Baek Hyun looked up again, studying his roommate and turn to see what he was actually looking at.

 

Jong Dae and Kyung Soo.

 

“I’m scared, Baek Hyun-nie. What if they –” Chan Yeol smiled. It didn’t look empty, it didn’t even look sad. His smile just seemed confused, as if Chan Yeol didn’t know which reaction was the best for this. Baek Hyun wished he can say anything to that, to comfort him, but his fear was something that Baek Hyun didn’t understand. He just can't relate.

 

His grandmother always remarked on how he was the different one out of all her grandchildren. When his brother studied hard because he was scared of how the society would percept him if his results were bad, Baek Hyun studied hard because he wanted to have a house of his own, and maybe, enough money to go to that glowing sand by the beach in Maldives or buy a private beach for himself where he knew the tropical weather would be so warm, just somewhere with no fucking snow and this bone biting cold wind.

 

“Seriously, you’re scared of pussy Jong Dae and that asshole Kyung Soo?” Baek Hyun knew he shouldn’t have snorted at that, shouldn’t take his lover’s fear lightly, but he didn’t know how else should he responded. Chan Yeol wouldn’t have liked it if he fake up a concern. The man will see through it right away, because Baek Hyun had always been an opened book to him.

 

Love was a thing that shouldn’t be hidden.

 

Love was a thing that shouldn’t be feared.

 

Love was a thing that shouldn’t be shunned.

 

What Chan Yeol had got to be so scared of?

 

Baek Hyun squeezed his hand, catching the tall man’s attention almost immediately and Chan Yeol’s eyes were wide as he stared at the smaller man.

 

He was beautiful, truly. Wind was messing his hair up, casting black shadow all over his fair skin in silky ribbons. His cheeks were pink and his lips were red. Snot was threatening to drool out from his nose, but Chan Yeol was quick enough to inhale them back in. He can be disgustingly sharp like that sometimes, so ungallant, but just so fucking pretty, it hurts just to look at him and live with the fact that he was Baek Hyun's.

 

“If it’s any consolation, we came here with your car. We can always ditch them here if shit goes down and have sad angry sex at that motel we saw earlier.” Baek Hyun shrugged and Chan Yeol laughed out again, eyes crinkling closed and free hand strong as he hit Baek Hyun over and over in his fit of laughter.

 

He didn’t register the pain. Baek Hyun couldn’t help the idiotic grin he was sporting. Chan Yeol’s laughter had always been contagious, melting him into a puddle of messy and fucked up goo. So whipped, he was, and that was the reality that he lived in.    

 

Chan Yeol stopped laughing in response when Baek Hyun wrapped one greedy arm around his waist, pulling the man in. The tall man's feet scrambling about to find balance and he ended up with the heel of his other palm digging painfully against Baek Hyun’s chest. Their other hands were still linked, and if any, Chan Yeol's grip only became tighter.

 

Chan Yeol’s lips were cold.

 

But it was all right too, because so were Baek Hyun’s.

 

He meant for the kiss to be chaste, to linger only for a second before letting go because he was trying to be cautious, it was a natural thing for him to do, to always be careful not to cross over Chan Yeol’s comfort zone. They were in public, Kyung Soo and Jong Dae were only few steps away, but then the tall man found his center, and things just shifted.

 

His shoulders went slack first before his eyes shut closed. His palm that was pushing against Baek Hyun’s chest was gone, only for icy fingers to stroke the shorter man’s jaw line. Baek Hyun wanted to recoil, startled by the slack in the man’s attitude, but Chan Yeol was smiling against his lips when he turned facing him fully and pulled his other hand away from Baek Hyun’s hold, touching and stroking his pulse from the column of his long throat instead, and that, _that_ just took his fucking breath away.

 

His tongue came in next, lips puckering to hold Baek Hyun’s own in place and Baek Hyun moaned out at the unexpected move. Chan Yeol’s tongue was slickly, flickering around his and suddenly, it was Baek Hyun who was holding on to Chan Yeol, fingers clutching around his hoody, fearing that the ground might just disappear and pull him down.

 

But didn’t that already happen? Wasn’t _this_ that was happening now?

 

 _Falling_.

 

Falling and falling –Baek Hyun was falling over and over again, swallowed by gravity, stuck and lost to Chan Yeol just like they were seventeen again and Baek Hyun wasn’t nineteen yet.

 

 _Intimate_.

 

Chan Yeol was usually this daring only behind closed door at night.

 

 _Ah_ , the sun was rising.

 

“Guys! Look – _aw_ come on now, not here! I just got my heart healed!”   

 

The kiss ended abruptly and it was just hard to breath.

 

Chan Yeol’s lips were swollen, his face was pink and he was slightly panting when he pulled away. He looked shocked, panicked even, at the realisation of what had transpired. Baek Hyun should’ve felt sorry for him, but he wasn’t.

 

“ _Wh_ -what is he –Baek does that mean?” Chan Yeol’s expression was pitiful. But Baek Hyun didn’t know why he was cackling like he had won a jackpot.

 

He leaned away, pulling away his arms from Chan Yeol and the man only looked more confused. Jong Dae had looked disgusted and was picking up his phone from the sand and Kyung Soo just looked stunned, eyes wide and mouth gap opened.

 

Baek Hyun felt his heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t scared of the prospective of what will happen now, honestly. He was a good judge of character. He’d told Jong Dae that asking his ex-girlfriend out was a bad idea, but no one had listened. He knew Kyung Soo and Jong Dae won’t reject them like what Chan Yeol had expected from the society.  They weren’t like that. Sometimes, expectation can turn a 180 degree on you, because human was just human. They make mistake, but they evolve all the time too. Opening and opening like blooming buds. 

 

And so when Kyung Soo flung his wallet towards them while rushing over with “I knew it! I knew it that the sound that night was really you two having sex! I knew it! No one believed me, but I was right all along!” Baek Hyun was grinning so wide, his face had hurt.

 

Chan Yeol’s fingers were cold as they intertwined with Baek Hyun’s. He was wearing a look of horror, like he couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

“Does that mean that we won’t be ditching them and have sex at the motel just like what you’ve suggested earlier?” Chan Yeol had asked, voice shaky. He still had that disbelieved look on his face, but his shoulders had seemed so much lighter now. Just like his eyes and the genuinity of his grin.

 

“I heard that and don’t even think about it! We’re going back straight!” Kyung Soo had shouted with Jong Dae running in tow.

 

Sprawling on the sand with Kyung Soo and Jong Dae spread out over them shouldn’t feel this good. Jong Dae didn’t even looked disturbed, only content as he laughed. He was probably too strung out to even care, happier with the fact that he was causing both Baek Hyun and Chan Yeol pain and discomfort. 

 

Chan Yeol had laughed so hard then. He looked so fucking radiant. He looked like a star, so bright and Baek Hyun can never be more in love.

 

_You're just a human boy, Chan Yeol._

 

_Make mistakes._

 

_Grow._

 

 _“I love you.”_ He wished he could say that now, but he didn’t want to push his luck.

 

But Chan Yeol had looked at him with the fucking softest expression ever. Like he understood what was going through Baek Hyun’s head, through his chest and his stomach.  

 

He smiled, teeth white and gum black. His hair was a mussed up, the hood had fell under his head as they sprawled like that and sand glistened in an array of golden constellation around him. And then he said it. Baek Hyun didn’t think that Chan Yeol would ever say this out loud, but he did.

 

He said it.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And Baek Hyun wondered if the idea of Chan Yeol not accepting what he felt for Baek Hyun was actually what he really feared all along. Because the relief flooding his chest was like a fucking arrow, trying to prove some bloody point, but he was just too stupid to even see it when it was so fucking obvious.

 

Kyung Soo might say, _“Aw c’mon man, fucking serious?”_

 

Jong Dae might say, _“This was supposed to be my sunrise! To heal me, not for you guys!”_

 

But Baek Hyun knew then that Chan Yeol was definitely better than any sunrise, any beach, any glowing sand, any house, any private property, any tropical weather, the sun, the warmth, _hell_ , even Maldives.

 

_[It was you]_

 

Chan Yeol was his special sunrise.  

 

_[It was you]_

 

===

 

This fic was actually inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIRQf0S3oD0).

 


End file.
